El lado que sólo tu conoces
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Sólo había un lado que ambos conocían. Y es que cuando pasaban a la cama, lo único que podían apreciar, era la mirada y las emociones que el otro les hacía sentir.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Quiero aclarar algunas cosas ya que estoy por aquí. Esta claro que la creación de los fanfic es referente al manga o anime, me basó en ellos como en las historias aparte que se van creando. Así que no se asusten, hay veces que lo que escribo tendrá relación con el capítulo en donde me dedicaré a escribir los sentimientos o acciones que cada personaje llevo a cabo o en caso contrario, suelo escribir sobre pequeñas teorías como algunos sucesos que suelen llegar a mi mente y decidir escribir.**

 **Así es como suelo escribir, así que no se asusten, es algo normal.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hashigo Sakurabi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Azumaya Junta, alias **"Chunta"** sólo y especialmente para Takato Saijou-san, le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír pero era innevitable cuando tenías al hombre que tanto amabas bajo su cuerpo. Aquella mirada que hacía que todas las personas cayeran rendidos ante él, el devorador de nuevas promesas, ahora él sería devorado como todas las noches después del trabajo y en su propia casa, en donde su cama guarda tantos secretos de ellos dos.

 **-¡Espera Chunta!** -Rogaba con gritos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y aquella mirada que le hacía no detenerse.

 **-Lo lamentó Takato-san** -Susurraba extasiado. Besaba sus piernas, mantenía que él no separará su mirada de sus acciones. **\- Pero me puso en cuarentena después de que se enfermara, es hora de que me ponga al corriente**

 **-¡Espera!**

Y eran momentos como ese cuando ambos descubrían ese lado que desconocían. La excitación y el amor que tenían por el contrario. Sabía que eran muy bien recibidas las caricias que repartía por su cuerpo, lo bien que se sentia los labios de su hombre más deseado con lo suyos propios y aquellos ojos que sólo le miraban a él. Cuando su acto pasional empezaba, era imposible ya no detenerse, era imposible no apreciar más a esa persona.

Quererlo sentir más y ser el único capaz de ver aquella mirada, de seguir escuchando aquellos jadeos que se escapaban. Y es que se sentia tan jodidamente bien que era imposible el no querer más. Prácticamente se volvía imposible escapar de todas esas emociones. Cuando las miradas se conectaban, no esperaban más para empezar con ese vaivén ya muy bien conocido para ambos amantes.

Se miraban y se deseaban. Se besaban y se acariciaban. Jadeaban por querer sentir más al otro y se susurraban al oído el cuánto se amaban al igual que cuánto les gustaba todo eso. Era emociones tan embriagantes que los hacía enloquecer, que los hacían olvidar en dónde estaban, sólo tenían presentes con quien.

Ambos apreciaban ese lado que conocían, ese lado de amantes que compartían. Se apreciaban en todos los aspectos que preferían cerrar los ojos y mirar a otro lado porque era vergonzoso.

 **-No separe su mirada de mi Takato-san** -Susurraba en su oído cuando sus acometidas eran cada vez más fuertes. **\- Aprecie la mirada del hombre el cual le permite estar entre sus piernas y el que lo hace enloquecer con sólo tocarlo**

 **-Me gusta esto** -Takato Saijou ya no sabía en que pensar, lo miraba de reojo, sabía que su rostro estaba rojo, no podia controlar sus jadeos y mucho menos su cuerpo que ansiaba aquel final. **\- Pero es vergonzoso**

 **-No es vergonzoso** -Junta besaba su cuerpo, abría más sus piernas y el movimiento de sus caderas era más fuerte. **\- La mirada del hombre más deseado es lo más hermoso que he visto** -Una sonrisa orgullosa salía de él. **\- Y es una mirada que sólo yo voy apreciar**

 **-Te quiero Chunta** -Ya no podia resistir más. **\- Sólo a ti te quiero**

Y cuando sus labios se juntaban en un beso hambriento, era cuando se permitían explotar, era cuando sus cuerpos pedían por descanso pero sus corazones pedían que no se separaran. Era ese lado el cual todas las noches ambos podían apreciar del otro. Incluso si Totaka-chan se encontrará dormido, con un pequeño hilo de saliva saliendo por sus labios y soltando alguna que otra maldición.

Chunta estaba ahí para verlo, sonreía, acariciaba su suave cabello y besaba su frente. Todos esos lados de Takato-san le gustaba, estaba perdida y totalmente enamorado de ese hombre.

 **-Sólo tu verás este lado Takato-san** -Susurraba Junta feliz antes de abrazar el cuerpo a su lado y cerrar los ojos ante el cansancio.

Así era como cada vez estaban más de acuerdo que estaban echos para el otro. Con aquel lado totalmente desconocido, un ángel pervertido y el primer hombre más deseado de Azumaya Junta.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Siento que será divertido escribir sobre ellos, es un pequeño instinto que tengo sobre algunas nuevas historias que voy creando. Me divertire totalmente en meterlos en todo tipo de situaciones al igual que espero les guste.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Jueves 13 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
